Rain
by jjchansoo
Summary: Hujan dan kamu adalah salah satu bagian hidupku yang paling indah. -Kim Minseok- CBX (Chen Baekhyun Xiumin) GS main pair, ChenMin slight ChenBaek
1. prolog

saat itu musim semi, hujan turun cukup deras di waktu sore. Aku yang lupa tak membawa payung terpaksa menerobos hujan guna sampai ke halte.

Di halte sudah banyak orang yang berteduh, satu bangku panjang di sana sudah penuh. Hingga terpaksa aku berdiri di sisi bangku panjang sambil memeluk diri sendiri, kemeja abu-abu yang ku pakai cukup basah di bagian lengan dan sedikit di bagian depan.

Salah satu hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah, aku tidak tahan dingin. Aku akan mudah kedinginan bahkan hanya dengan AC yang menyala sedikit kencang, aku memang mempunyai fisik yang lemah. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat orang-orang menganggap ku tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Awalnya memang begitu, sebelum aku mampu membuktikan jika semua yang mereka bicarakan salah, dulu dokter sempat memvonis jika aku hanya mampu hidup hingga umur sepuluh tahun. Tapi nyatanya, aku mampu bertahan hingga kini usiaku menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun.

Aku memeluk badan ku sendiri yang mulai menggigil, rasanya dingin sekali. Hingga tiba-tiba satu jaket tersampir di pundak ku, aku menoleh dan mendapati dia. Laki-laki rekan kerja ku di Cafe, ia tersenyum begitu tulus, senyumnya unik dan aku menyukainya.

Namanya Kim Jongdae, dia salah satu barista di tempat ku bekerja. jujur saja aku sudah lama menyukai pria pemilik senyum lucu itu, namun aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ku.

Itu semua karena Jongdae telah memiliki seseorang di sisinya, seseorang yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah owner di cafe tempat kami bekerja, ia memiliki wajah yang cantik tubuh mungil dan juga sifat yang ceria. Ah jangan lupakan suara indah yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati saat mendengarnya.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun adalah paket sempurna, mereka benar-benar membuat banyak pasangan iri dengan hubungan keduanya yang tampak selalu harmonis dan juga manis.

Begitu juga dengan ku, aku kadang berharap jika akulah yang ada di posisi Baekhyun, yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang juga cinta dari pria lembut seperti Jongdae.

Tapi sekali lagi aku sadar, jika aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku bukan si sempurna Baekhyun, aku hanyalah Kim Minseok, seorang perempuan penyakitan yang tak pantas bersanding dengan siapapun.

Aku Kim Minseok, dan inilah kisah ku.

 **TBC**

aku pendatang baru di ffn, salam kenal. aku bawa ff CBX GS, semoga suka


	2. chapter 1

satu

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun, sebab semalam aku tak bisa tertidur barang sebentar. Tubuh ku serasa remuk, inilah salah satu kelemahan ku. Aku mudah jatuh sakit tapi meski begitu aku harus tetap bekerja.

Sebagai seorang kakak aku harus bekerja tak peduli bagaimanapun itu, aku harus tetap kuat demi Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo adik ku.

" _eonnie_ , _eonnie_ sakit? wajah _eoonie_ pucat." aku tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, menjelaskan jika aku dalam kondisi baik. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku tak ingin membuatnya kepikiran

" _gwaenchana_ Kyungsoo-ya. _cha!_ makanlah, kau harus segera berangkat." Kyungsoo tak lantas menyantap sup jagung yang ku hidangkan, ia justru menatap ku dengan mata bulat miliknya sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sendu

" _eonnie,_ mau sampai kapan _eonnie_ begini? terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan semua orang? aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! _eonnie_ menjalani hidup yang sulit, dan aku menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. maka dari itu, izinkan aku bekerja saja eon." aku menghela nafas kesaal, sudah sejak tiga hari lalu Kyungsoo selalu merengek agar aku mengijinkanya ikut bekerja

Tentu saja aku menolak, aku tak ingin ia bernasib sama seperti ku. Aku ingin ia bisa sukses dan menjalani hidup layak nantinya

" _gwaenchana, jeongmal gwaenchana._ tugasmu hanya perlu belajar dengan giat dan banggakan _eonnie._ masalah bekerja dan biaya adalah tanggung jawab ku, satu lagi. Jangan pernah mengatakan jika kau salah satu penyebab _eonnie_ menjadi susah, itu tidak benar. Justru karena mu _eonnie_ jadi lebih semangat bekerja dan menjalani hidup." Kyungsoo menunduk, aku tahu ia menangis.

"tapi aku hanya menjadi beban, setidaknya jika aku berhenti sekolah. Beban _eonnie_ akan berkurang, aku juga bisa membantu _eonnie_ bekerja. Kita bisa membuat caffe sendiri seperti yang selama ini _eonnie_ inginkan." Aku benci ini, aku benci saat Kyungsoo selalu merasa jika ia menjadi beban bagiku, padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar

"Berhenti berbicara Soo, cepat habiskan makanan mu." inilah yang selalu aku lakukan, meninggalkannya sebelum percakapan ini makin panjang, aku sungguh tidak ingin Kyungsoo berakhir sama seperti ku yang hanya lulusan Junior High School. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi, setidaknya selama aku ada aku akan berusaha membahagiakanya apapun yang terjadi

bel yang menggantung di atas pintu berdenting saat aku membukanya pelan, di salah satu meja sudah ada Zitao. gadis bermata panda yang juga rekan kerja ku di sini, ia bernasib sama seperti ku. hanya saja ia sedikit lebih beruntung sebab ia masih mempunyai keluarga lengkap, sedang aku. Aku hanya mempunyai Kyungsoo, ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya

" _annyeong jiejie."_ Zitao tersenyum ramah, tanganya masih aktif mengelap meja.

aku tersenyum sekilas sebelum melangkah menuju dapur, hari masih sangat pagi dan tugasku adalah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kue yang akan ku buat nantinya.

"eoh kau sudah datang?" Jongdae keluar dari toilet yang jaraknya tak telalu jauh dari dapur

"eung, mana Baekhyun?" aku bertanya basa-basi, Jongdae mencomot satu stroberri yang sedang ku cuci

"tidak tahu." ia berujar setelah menelan stroberri, aku menyernyit bingung. Biasanya mereka akan berangkat bersama dan membuat seisi caffe gaduh akibat kelakuan keduanya yang sama-sama rusuh

"aku berangkat duluan, ia akhir-akhir ini sulit dihubungi." Jongdae berujar sembaru menatap sepatu hitamnya. aku menghentikan kegiatan ku dan menepuk bahunya pelan, hanya semacam reflek karena mendapati wajah murung Jongdae

"mungkin ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya, kau tahukan jika sebentar lagi ia akan di wisuda." kalimat penenangku nyatanya tak berimbas banyak, Jongdae tetap saja murung meski ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum

"entahlah, hanya saja aku takut." ia menghela nafas berat, takut? apa yang Jongdae takutkan

"aku takut ia berpaling dariku."

 **TBC**

Gimana? huhu maaf ya kalo jelek. Masih pemula soalnya :)


End file.
